Irukas Sick
by Sasuke Has A Nice Ass
Summary: Kakashi is away on a mission and Iruka gets sick. Left alone with a stomach bug what is he to do?


First Fanfiction on this account :3

* * *

><p>Iruka is Sick<p>

Iruka woke up feeling extremely nauseas, running to the he proceeded in emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. This was not good, he got up and brushed his teeth trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth, after finishing he waddled into the kitchen and made a large pot of tea and took it back into his room along with a couple of books. He got back into bed and pulled the cover back over himself.

Iruka managed to get through a couple of chapters before feeling sick again; he ran back to the bathroom preparing to empty what little was left in his stomach. He got back up and hopped into the bed again.

Iruka was nearlya sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He was confused as to whom it could be, it couldn't be Kakashi; who was not due back from a mission for three more day, and it couldn't be Naruto who was on the mission with Kakashi. He got up and wrapping a robe around himself he slowly walked towards the door.

Iruka opened the door to a happy looking Radiou and Genma. He was confused and apparently it showed because Radiou started explaining, "Lady Tsunade sent us to see why you didn't show up to teach your Pre-Genin class this morning". Iruka inwardly cursed he had completely forgotten his teaching duties. Sighing he said "Well I woke up this morning feeling really sick and I've been chucking my guts up ever since and to make it worse Kakashi won't be back for three more days" an  
>"Oh" came from Genma "do you want us to get you anything Iruka?", "no thanks Genma I should be alright, I just need to eat something." Genma smiled "alright we'll leave you be and I will tell Lady Tsunade you won't be able to work in the mission room this afternoon. I hope you feel better soon Iruka" Iruka nodded his thanks and watched the retreating couple before closing the door and heading back inside he decided he would have a bath.<p>

Iruka woke up in the middle of the night and rushed into the bathroom and kneeled at the porclein bowl, this vomiting was starting to get annoying, and decided he needed to eat something but it could wait until morning. He brushed his teeth and made his way back to bed, deciding food was on his list of priorities when he got up.

Iruka was proud he had managed to not wake up before morning and was now concentrating on the riceballs at hand, he decided he would make something mild as to not upset his stomach and Onigiri seemed like a good idea. He ate the riceballs slowly not wanting to upset his stomach and washed it down with his tea. He decide he would mark some papers today so he went to his study grabbing a heap of essays and sat in bed with his red pen ready to start marking. 'At least this bug is starting to go away' he thought, he got up and rushed to the toilet, maybe not.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi was planning on surprising his boyfriend since he was home early from his mission which he wasn't supposed to finish for two more days. He unlocked the door to the apartment he and Iruka shared. He wandered to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil, moving to the living room he heard crying coming from the bedroom and went to investigate. Moving into the bedroom he saw the light on in the bathroom and rushed to see if Iruka was alright. He found Iruka dry heaving having appeared to already have emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Iruka was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder his dry heaving had finally stopped and he just felt sick and empty, he turned around wiping his mouth on his pyjamas sleeve and found a worried Kakashi staring back at him. "Kashi" Iruka mumbled. "yeah Ruru I'm here, I'll look after you, I'm here now". Irukas looked dumbfounded "but you're not supposed to be back for two more days" Iruka was confused. "yeah but the mission was easy. Now do you want to have a shower or do you just want to brush your teeth and go to bed?" Kakashi asked. Iruka thought for a minute, both sounded like good ideas but showering would take too much energy so he decided on the teeth brushing and bed. "Can we just go to bed?" Kakashi nodded and picked up Irukas tooth brush and spread some toothpaste on to it than ran it under the tap to wet it slightly then handed it to Iruka who proceeded to brush his teeth and spit into the toilet bowl. He handed the brush back to Kakashi, who washed it, and flushed the toilet.

Kakashi leaned down and gently picked up his boyfriend making Iruka let out an indignant squeak as he carried his to the bed. Iruka placed the untouched essays on the bedside table and climbed under the covers. He looked over to Kakashi who was stripping off his uniform "Ruru I'm going to have a shower okay? I'll make it quick but try to get some sleep"

Kakashi only had a quick shower knowing that Iruka would want to spend time with him. His mission was only an escort mission so he was not too dirty he just needed to wash his hair and get something to satisfy his hunger. Finishing his shower Kakashi hopped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and moved back into the bedroom, towards the dresser. Pulling out some pyjamas Kakashi put them on and looked back towards Iruka who was staring at him. "I'm going to get a trail bar 'Ruru I will be straight back, would you like some tea?" Iruka nodded tea sounded quite appealing at this point in time.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen, placed the kettle on to boil and started opening cupboards looking for something to eat he finally settled on a trail bar and started munching away all the while preparing the tea. He grabbed the pot and two cups and walked back to a waiting Iruka. He poured a cup and handed it to the pale Chunin who started sipping the tea smiling in appreciation. Kakashi hopped into bed next to his boyfriend gently putting his cup on the bedside table. "Ruka" Kashi mumbled. "Yes Kashi" "how long have you been sick for?"Iruka put his cup on the the bedside table next to him placing it beside the unmarked papers, "well Kashi I only got sick yesterday so don't worry too much, although it does mean that I'm a long way from getting better it seems"

* * *

><p>To be continued? Tell me what you think. Should I continue or does it finish on a good note? please leave creative criticism :3 - Shut Up Mokuba<p> 


End file.
